New Beginnings
by theworld.isgonnaknow.yourname
Summary: 'In This Body' sequel. Rachel and Quinn go to a school reunion and Quinn is understandably nervous. FTM Faberry.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

**A/N: **As promised, here is the follow up to 'In This Body', you may need to read that before you read this one. I did a bit of research for this so I hope it is good enough!

* * *

><p>"I'm so nervous, Rach"<p>

"We're all grown up now, they'll understand"

"Not everyone is as open minded as you"

"I don't know what else to say babe" Rachel sighed while putting her shoes on before looking at her fiancé. Quinn was pacing up and down Rachel's old bedroom and looking at the clock every ten seconds.

"We don't have to go, do we?" the blonde turned to look at Rachel, eyes begging silently.

"You're ready for this, Quinn. It's been ten years" all Quinn could do was sigh. "Fancy a quickie before we go?" Rachel grinned, giving the blonde's behind a squeeze.

"Jesus, Rach, not helping. No. God" Quinn's heart was beating hard at the thought of seeing all their old friends again at a reunion they had both decided to go to. They had discussed it for a week before coming to an agreement that it was time to show themselves.

"Why not? We've still got half an hour before we have to leave" the brunette mumbled while gently cupping Quinn's crotch area. The blonde stepped backwards and leant against the wall of Rachel's old bedroom.

"Not now. And you need to stop doing that. This is going to be a big shock to them anyway and it won't help if I walk in there with a hard on" Quinn frowned at Rachel when he saw her smirking.

"It would relieve some of that tension..." she said quietly, taking small steps towards Quinn and undoing the zipper on his jeans. She kissed him and turned them around so now she was up against the wall. She lifted her skirt up around her hips.

"You've just done your hair" Quinn groaned as Rachel began stroking his manhood until he was ready.

"I don't care. It might take the spotlight off of you if I of all people walk in there with just-had-sex hair"

It had been ten years since the original Glee club had left school and a lot had happened since then. The only people from school that Rachel and Quinn were still in contact with was Brittany and Santana, who both didn't live far from them. No one else even knew Rachel and Quinn were together.

Quinn had stopped replying to old friends phone calls after the age of twenty and hadn't seen any of them since her and Rachel moved to New York together. Everyone knew the couple were living in New York but had no idea that they were together, but knew Santana and Brittany were still an item and living in New York.

Surprisingly for Rachel, she had gotten many invites to catch up with old friends but she had refused to go without Quinn by her side - so she never went. The blonde had never felt ready to see everyone again until now. He still didn't feel ready but they were twenty-eight now and even though he knew he could get away with hiding from them forever, it wasn't fair on Rachel.

Rachel and Quinn moved to New York when they were twenty-two after the blonde had fully recovered from surgery. Even though Rachel had wanted to move to New York as soon as she finished school, she knew it would be best to hang back in Lima for a few years to support Quinn before they both could move and make a new start.

They were seventeen when Quinn had revealed to Rachel that she wanted to be a man. It took a few months later until Rachel discussed it with her fathers who were fully supportive of Quinn and her decisions. They helped her to look through all the information about the surgery and as time went on, she felt a lot more comfortable around them and felt a lot more comfortable in herself.

The three Berry's accompanied Quinn when she told her mother how she felt a week before her eighteenth birthday. There was a lot of shouting, tears and harsh words. Two hours later, Quinn had her bags packed on Rachel's bedroom floor which she couldn't stop staring at. Rachel was holding her on the bed from behind, whispering calming words in her ear and kissing her shoulders and neck.

Although Quinn craved her mother's approval, it wasn't that that she was miserable about. It was the fact that because she was under the age of twenty, she needed her mothers permission to begin the proceedings. That is what hurt Quinn the most.

Rachel's fathers looked into getting a therapist for Quinn, one that specialized in that area. They had found one a few weeks after she had turned eighteen and visited the therapist twice a week. Rachel came with her for the first few weeks until she felt brave enough to go alone. The smile on Quinn's face when she came home always warmed Rachel's heart and was thankful that the blonde had someone to talk to in more detail about it.

The first time they had sex was interesting for the both of them. They both had thought about it a lot but still wasn't sure what it would be like. When Quinn entered her for the first time, she shuddered hard in pleasure at the sight. As Rachel was the only one who could really feel it, she told Quinn when to start and stop, then as the feeling of pain washed away from having not had sex before, she told her how hard she wanted it.

As she watched Rachel's face when she came, she couldn't help coming herself. She felt good but she also felt a bit sick. That was the first time she had ever had an orgasm and it didn't feel right in her body. Rachel held her in silence as she sensed what Quinn was feeling until the blonde could talk again.

The more times they slept together, the easier Quinn could deal with the feeling. She had never wanted to stop because giving her girlfriend pleasure was one of the best things she had ever experienced and watching the brunette go down on her, go down on _him,_ was one of the hottest things she'd ever witnessed.

Their relationship was still strong at the age of nineteen and Quinn was fine when Rachel told her that she was going away for a week to a music camp. It was the first time they had spent that long away from each other since becoming an item. The agreed to call each other each day when they could and send a few texts.

Even though she was coping and dealing with it, Quinn was still very unhappy in her body. Rachel had been gone to camp for three days when it happened. Quinn had tried to go to the mall alone without any back up and support dressed as a man. She'd done this before but always with Rachel and sometimes with Santana as well so she always felt safe. No one had ever said anything to them though, or even give her funny looks. Now this time she was alone and this time, a few teenagers didn't see _him_... but they saw _her_. Words and pushing had never hurt her so much.

The tears flooded down her face as she made her way to Santana's house straight from the mall. She didn't bother to wipe the tears away as they kept on coming. She tried to call Rachel three times but there was no answer. Quinn had had days like these before where she would feel completely disgusted with herself and hate herself so much that she wanted to cry herself to death. She got through them days with Rachel by her side.

She got to Santana's house and no one was in. She knew where the spare key was kept so she let herself in and went to lay on Santana's bed. She was alone. She tried ringing Rachel one more time but again, there was no answer.

A few hours later, Santana found her. Quinn could hear a muffled scream and was vaguely aware that someone was touching her. She felt with it for a few moments before she couldn't hear anything or feel anything anymore.

When Rachel had gotten off stage, she checked her mobile and felt her heart about to explode with fear at how many missed calls she had. Four from Quinn, one from Brittany, thirty-eight from Santana, six each from both her parents and one from Judy. Her whole body shook violently as she called Quinn's mobile and the tears streamed fast down her face as she heard Santana on the other end.

She was informed that her fathers where on their way to pick her up and that they wouldn't be long. She was due to go back on stage but without telling anyone, she ran to her dorm to pack and waited impatiently in the car park for her fathers. She was on the phone to Santana the whole journey home until she met up with her at the hospital.

The doctors had been waiting for her so they let her in to see Quinn immediately. Rachel fell in the chair beside her and held her cold hand, not taking her eyes off of her face once while the doctor told her that Quinn had tried to kill herself. She mumbled an explanation to why she thought this may have happened.

Rachel didn't how how much time had passed and didn't realize that Judy Fabray was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the bed until she spoke softly. She told Rachel how sorry she was and all Rachel could do was nod numbly in reply.

Quinn woke up the following day, causing more tears to fall from Rachel's eyes, but in happiness this time. She pressed the buzzer for the doctor and got someone to inform her parents, Santana and Quinn's mother that she had woken up. Judy was on her way anyway and she cried upon seeing Quinn's tried eyes looking at her.

Judy went over to the side of the bed where she was the previous day and told Quinn how sorry she was and that she had signed the papers to allow her to go ahead with the surgery proceedings. It was Quinn's turn to cry then.

When Judy left that evening, Rachel asked Quinn to marry her. The blonde said no before going on to tell her that she wants to do it properly after the surgery. She wanted to be the one to go down on one knee and ask her to marry her as _him_.

They spoke about why Quinn did what she did and then spoke about their future together before kissing and cuddling for the rest of the night.

After a year of seeing a professional about her mental state, it was decided in that time that Quinn did in fact have Gender Identity Disorder and they began to put her on hormone treatments. They monitored her for a while, seeing her around town as a man, talking to strangers as a man and being with Rachel as a man. Quinn had passed the mental health evaluation and successfully went into surgery. She had top surgery done and had her female sex organs removed before attending another year of evaluation.

After the year was up, Quinn was asked if she still wished to go ahead and complete the surgery and said yes. Thanks to Rachel's fathers jobs, they managed to pull a few strings and had managed to cut a lot of the costs. The remaining costs that they still had to pay came from Leroy, Hiram and Judy who were more than happy to hand the money over to see Quinn happy.

Rachel was by Quinn's side again when he woke up from his surgery. Quinn looked over at her and saw the beaming smile on her face. His heart skipped a beat as he instantly came out of his drug-induced and sleepy haze and realized where he was and why he was there. The smile on Rachel's face told him all he needed to know. Tears immediately welled up in his eyes and fell across his face while he smiled back at Rachel.

Quinn asked her how it looked but Rachel hadn't seen it yet but told him that the surgery was successful and was lucky because female to male surgery is a lot more complicated than male to female.

Once Quinn had been given the all clear after his last check up and was fully recovered, he and Rachel had packed their bags and made their way to their new home in New York. Before leaving, Rachel had said goodbye to Kurt, Mercedes, Puck and Finn but told them she was leaving to go to New York alone. They all wished her the best of luck and hoped to see her again sometime.

They were twenty-three when they heard about Brittany getting a job in New York and was moving there with Santana. Both Rachel and Quinn were excited as they were the only two friends they had that they went to school with and knew everything about them.

Although Rachel and Santana never got along in school before everything came out, they were really close now. When Quinn would have his bad days before his surgery, they were there for each other when they felt like they couldn't be strong enough for the blonde. And Santana loved to hear about their sex life. She found it fascinating, as did Brittany when Santana told her with Quinn's permission.

On Valentines Day when they were twenty-four, Quinn took Rachel out for a romantic meal followed by a long peaceful walk down the beach in the evening where all they could hear were the waves and each other. They looked up into the night sky for a while together before Quinn took Rachel's hands in his, turning her to face him and got down on one knee.

He thanked her for everything and mainly for being in his life. He told her that she was his star and the love of his life. He told her that he was here today because of her. He told her she was perfect in every way, how he would do anything for her and that he would do anything to help make her dreams come true. He told her that when she's ready, he wants to start a family and that she'd make a brilliant mother when the time comes. Then he opened the small jewellery box that he pulled from his pocket and asked her to marry him.

Rachel was quite literally sobbing with joy through his speech and felt the butterflies in her belly go wild. She smiled widely and whispered 'yes' before repeating herself louder when Quinn stood up and Rachel jumped in his arms. They got back to their apartment not long after and went straight into their bedroom where they made love until early hours of the morning.

Rachel had made it on Broadway and was asked in interviews if she was dating anyone, she always replied yes but didn't say anything else. It's what Quinn wanted. Although Rachel wanted to show him off to the world, she understood how Quinn felt about it. It still wasn't the right time for him.

Quinn had got a job working in the day at their local pub and he loved it there. He had met a lot of new people and gained many friends over his time there and had introduced Rachel to most of them once or twice.

When they were twenty-seven, Quinn came home one day after a shift to find Rachel sitting up straight on the sofa, looking deep in thought at some leaflets. The brunette heard him walking into the room and looked up at him with a breath-taking smile.

He asked what was going on as she pulled him down to sit with her on the sofa and told him that she wanted to start a family. His smile matched hers and they kissed for a while before looking at the information Rachel had found on it.

As Quinn couldn't produce sperm, they went looking for a donor. Once they had found the right one a few months later, they got more information on how to make it happen at home. Just the two of them, their bed and a small tube of sperm.

Rachel had recently turned twenty-eight when she took the pregnancy test. She paced up and down the room for what felt like the longest two minutes of her life as Quinn stared at the strip, waiting for it to change. When it changed, the blonde held it up into Rachel's view. She squealed with happiness and hugged Quinn when she saw that is was positive. After a while of cuddling, Quinn fell to his knees in front of his fiancée and lifted her shirt up gently before placing the softest of kisses all over her belly.

A few days after they found out they were going to be a family, Rachel received a letter in the post, inviting her to go back to Ohio for a school reunion. Quinn had also received a phone call from his mother saying they sent an invitation to her address about Quinn going to the reunion.

Rachel told him immediately that she wanted to go but it took a week before Quinn decided he would go with her. The reunion was in a months time and they agreed to travel back to Lima a few days before the meet up and stay at Leroy and Hiram's place. They invited Judy over when they arrived back and had a long catch up.

Rachel's fathers and Quinn's mother knew the couple were getting married but that was the day they found out that they were going to be grandparents. Rachel was ten weeks pregnant by this time and Leroy, Hiram and Judy were over the moon.

"Your dads are going to kill me, Rach" Quinn breathed while readjusting himself and pulling his zipper back up. Rachel was leaning her head back on the wall with a smile on her face.

"They'll get over it"

"While I don't mind you being that vocal back at home, it's a bit different here"

Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes. She walked over and looked at her reflection in the mirror, looking satisfied with her appearance.

"A bit less nervous now?" she asked him as he watched her from the bed.

"A little bit I guess"

"You can thank me later"

Rachel sent a wink his way as she walked towards him. He laughed and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. Rachel pulled back and itched her chin with a pout. Quinn ran his fingers over the hair on his chin.

"Tickles?"

"Yes" she continued to pout and all Quinn could do was laugh. He looked back at the clock and pecked at her pout briefly.

"You look beautiful, by the way"

"Thank you" she replied with a shy smile.

"I love you" he told her with another kiss.

"I love you too" she smiled softly back at him, looking into his eyes. It brought her back eleven years when they were both on her old bed like this before Quinn's surgery. Her smile got wider at how much had happened since then. Her heart swelled with happiness as she saw how extremely happy Quinn was now compared to back then.

"What are you thinking about?"

"When we were here about ten years ago"

"Rach..."

"Your dreams have come true" she smiled, making the frown fall from Quinn's face and be replaced with a matching smile.

"Every single one of them" he beamed, placing a hand softly on Rachel's belly where she had started growing a small bump. He moved his hand to take hers in his own and kissed the back of it gently before pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her. Rachel kissed him on the head.

"We should get going" she said quietly. He nodded against her before letting her stand up. They both made their way downstairs where Leroy and Hiram were waiting for them, both with an eyebrow raised. Quinn felt his face heat up while Rachel just smirked.

"I'm surprised you're not wanting a hi-five"

"She's your daughter!" Quinn said to the Jewish man, horrified. He just chuckled in return.

"We're glad she has you" the taller of the Berry men said. Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand as they all made their way to the car.

The journey was silent but Quinn's mind was screaming at him. This was it. He was going to face all of his old friends. As a man. The last time any of them saw him, apart from Rachel, Santana and Brittany, he was in a woman's body. He was nervous. He felt sick. Rachel squeezed his hand and nodded at him once in a way to tell him that it was going to be okay.

The couple got out of the car and waved off Rachel's fathers before walking towards their old school hall. Quinn felt physically sick as they got closer.

"Am I too young to have a heart attack?" he panicked. They stood outside the doors for a moment.

"I'm here" Rachel said to try and calm him. "It's going to be okay"

Rachel was also feeling nervous for Quinn but knew she had to be strong for the blonde. Quinn heard a car with his eyes wide.

"Who is it?"

"Santana and Brittany"

Quinn turned around fast to see the couple getting out of their car. All four of them waved at each other as the two women got closer. They all hugged.

"Ready, Q?" the Latina asked. Quinn shook his head. "It'll be cool. We've got your back" Rachel and Brittany nodded to reassure him.

"Let's do this" he said, feeling light-headed. Rachel took his hand as they all made their way inside slowly and into the hall. They all immediately spotted the Glee club over in a corner with their partners and a few children.

They continued walking over and Quinn felt like his heart was going to explode inside his chest. The four of them stood close by waiting for their presence to be known. Rachel kissed Quinn on the lips and kept her grip tight on his hand.

"Rachel!" they all looked at Kurt when they heard him which made everyone else look in the direction he was looking in. Quinn took a few deep breaths. Santana hit him on the shoulder to calm him down.

Kurt got up and hugged the small brunette, making her let go of Quinn's hand.

"It's been so long! How have you been? How is everything going? How come we haven't seen you in forever? And..." he paused with a grin, turning to look at a terrified Quinn, "who is this handsome young man you've g..." his words slowed down as he tilted his head to take a closer look at the blonde.

"Oh my God" he said quitely.

"Rach, this was a bad idea. Can we go?" Quinn said in a rush, pushing past Kurt to get back to Rachel.

"Hey, no, wait" Kurt started. "Please, I didn't mean to be rude" he said sheepishly. Quinn took another deep breath and turned back to him, aware that the rest of the whole old Glee club was watching the scene.

"So Rachel? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Kurt smiled softly. Rachel smiled, nodded and looked up at Quinn to see if it was okay. He hesitantly nodded to her.

"Kurt, everyone..." she started, feeling her own nerves kick in at full power. "this is Quinn"

A few faces in front of them were wide eyed, a few others mouths had dropped open and a few had their eyebrows furrowed. Kurt was beaming.

"Quinn..?" they heard Finn ask, he was one of those frowning. Mercedes hit him on the back of the head.

"Yes" Quinn said with a nod.

"Quinn and I have been together since before we left school. Next year, Quinn is going to be my husband and the father of my child" she put her hand on her belly.

"Bitch! You're pregnant? You never told us that!" Santana half-yelled. Quinn grinned sheepishly at her as she made her way over and hugged them both, followed by Brittany. Then Kurt did too. Quinn was hesitant when hugging Kurt but he let himself embrace him comfortably.

Everyone from the old Glee club, including Will, got up and hugged them and congratulated them. Some of them still looked extremely confused but didn't want to say anything. They all settled around the table after Santana and Brittany got their hugs and congratulations on their wedding.

"So... this is why we could never find you, huh?" Blaine said, sitting next to Kurt.

"Yeah" Quinn mumbled, playing with the edge of the table cloth.

"It's okay" he smiled, placing his hand over the blonde's. "You know, if I wasn't dating Kurt..."

"Blaine!" his boyfriend shrieked, slapping his hand. They all laughed. Quinn was surprised how much his nerves had calmed down since getting there. The beer was probably helping.

"Sorry Blaine, but I am taken to this wonderful woman" he smiled while Rachel blushed as he held her hand and kissed it. They heard a few 'aaaws' around the table.

"Dude" Puck said, holding his fist out for Quinn to connect with his. He nodded and touched fists. Puck continued to look at him for a few moments. Quinn started to feel a bit anxious.

"Noah" Rachel hissed quietly, she could see how uncomfortable Quinn was getting just after he had started to relax.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if this, like, makes me gay or something" he said with a shrug. Quinn's eyes widened and mumbled 'oh my God' under his breath.

"Because you had sex?" Rachel questioned. Puck nodded. "Then no, it doesn't"

"This is so cool" he commented while Rachel continued to frown. Quinn rolled his eyes and sent Puck a smirk. Puck held up his glass of beer towards him and Quinn took the hint and clinked their glasses together. "I'm happy for you. For you both"

"Thanks Puck" he said.

The old Glee club got talking amongst themselves, Quinn's name popping up now and again. Once him and Rachel had explained simply to one person about why Quinn never saw anyone after school, the word soon got around and everyone was treating him as he wanted to be treated. He was over the moon.

"I'm just going to pop to the bathroom"

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked her.

"Yeah" she giggled, leaning in to kiss him. "Just need to pee" she kissed him again and left the table. Mercedes walked over and took Rachel's seat, leaving her husband and kids talking with Tina and Mike.

"I always knew something was up" she told him, taking a sip of her drink. "I just thought you had the hots for Rachel... seems it was a lot more than that"

"Um... yeah" Quinn replied. He didn't know what else to say.

"Santana told me about that time" she said quietly.

"What time?" he asked curiously.

"The time that made your mom sign the consent forms"

"Oh" was all he could say. He didn't mind Santana telling her about that but he was wondering why Mercedes brought it up. He had a sinking feeling.

"You nearly did it before, didn't you?" Quinn looked away and drunk some of his beer. Mercedes wasn't wrong. He was going to try it before when he was living with her just after Beth was born. He had no idea Mercedes knew.

"I didn't think you knew about that"

"Why do you think I literally made you come out with me that day? I saw it. The bottles, the pills. You were so depressed. I got you out of the house and made you happy for a while"

Quinn smiled fondly at the memory of that day out to the mall.

"I thought it was because of Beth, but now I see it wasn't just about that. I'm _so_ glad you're okay now. Even though you were obviously nervous as hell for tonight... I've never seen you so happy"

"Thank you, Mercedes. I really mean it. If you didn't take me out that day I don't know what I would have done" he swallowed audibly. "Then Rach came into my life. She's the reason why I'm happy"

"I can see that" the married woman smiled then looked above Quinn's head while still smiling. Quinn turned around in his seat to see Rachel standing behind him. He didn't know how much of the conversation she had heard. Mercedes patted Quinn on the hand and went back to join her husband and kids.

Rachel sat back down in her seat. She looked at Quinn's face for some time before raising both hands to his face and pulling him gently into her. He placed a hand on her hip as they kissed, getting lost in their own world.

"I love you so fucking much" the brunette mumbled on his lips making him smile.

"Cursing outside the bedroom, hmm?" he grinned while raising an eyebrow. "I love you too" she kissed him again.

"You look really good in a suit" Rachel smiled, pulling on the tie a little.

"Good because I'm not planning on wearing jeans and a t-shirt on our wedding day"

Rachel giggled and rested her hand on Quinn's knee before they both turned back to the table where everyone was talking to one another.

"Guys?" Finn started, looking at them from over the other side of the table. They both tilted their heads to him. "We're all invited to the wedding, right?" he smiled.

"Of course" Quinn replied, by now most of the attention was on their conversation. "Everyone is invited"

They heard a 'woohoo' from Artie and a squeal from Kurt and heard a lot of 'great's around the table.

"Have you got a dress yet Rachel?" Kurt asked while gripping on the edge of his seat in excitement. Rachel laughed.

"No, Kurt, I haven't"

"Can I design it?" he asked with another happy squeal.

"If you must" she grinned. He clapped happily and got out a notebook. Quinn, Rachel and Blaine all laughed at him. Quinn and Rachel felt a lot of love of their old friends.

"I've missed this" said Quinn, looking around at every one of their old friends. They hadn't changed much. Kurt was with Blaine, Santana was with Brittany, Tina and Mike were still together with a six year old daughter, Mercedes was married with three children, Artie had a girlfriend, Puck surprisingly also had a girlfriend, Finn was engaged and Sam was a single dad.

"To new beginnings" Rachel said, holding her glass of orange juice up slightly. Quinn picked his beer glass up and touched it to Rachel's. They put their drinks back down and held hands again, smiling at everyone before Quinn replied with a nod.

"New beginnings"


End file.
